


Harder

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Roleplay of a Non-Consensual Situation, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, House Wife!kink, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, PWP, Prostitution Roleplay, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Triggers, Virginity Roleplay, Watersports, cross dressing, literally just smut, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shots full of sex, dirty talk, and a whole bunch of role play.</p><p>!!Trigger warning!!: This work contains non-consensual situations and roleplay of rape. If you don't feel comfortable, look below to see which chapters have which roleplays, kinks, and pairings. Each pairing has a safe word, but it is never used.</p><p>Chapter 1: House Wife Roleplay/!kink, Debriel<br/>Chapter 2: Rape Roleplay, Sabriel<br/>Chapter 3: Teacher/Student Roleplay, Denny<br/>Chapter 4: Prostitution Roleplay, Ducifer<br/>Chapter 5: Virginity Roleplay/!kink, Sastiel<br/>Chapter 6: Daddy!kink, Wincest<br/>Chapter 7: Watersports, Benstiel<br/>Chapter 8: Masturbation!kink, Casifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Little Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debriel House Wife Roleplay/Panty!kink

Everyday at 5:00 pm Dean Winchester walks out of the office building where he works and gets in his car to go home to his little slut of a husband.

 

Everyday at 5:05 pm Gabriel Winchester puts on a pair of pink satin panties and light pink nylons that come up to his thighs, with a lace skirt to match.

 

Everyday at 5:13 pm Gabriel Winchester slips on a pair of red Stilettos and waits for his husband to get home. He knows if he isn't busy he'll be punished. He sits down.

 

Everyday at 5:15 pm Dean Winchester pulls into his driveway. By then he's already half hard. He knows what he's coming home to.

 

Everyday at 5:16 pm Dean Winchester walks into his house to find his husband sitting at the dinner table. Everyday Dean grins like a fox.

 

Dean drops his briefcase by the door and walks towards Gabriel. Gabriel's heartbeat speeds up as he hears, "Honey, I'm home!"

 

Dean approaches him from behind and lowers his head so his breath hits the side of Gabriel's face and neck.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean practically growls. Gabriel suppresses a moan and slips his eyes closed.

 

"Nothing," Gabriel says. "I haven't done a thing all day." He feels Dean's hands move to his shoulders.

 

"Oh, I don't think that's completely true," Dean says slyly. "I can practically _smell_ the cum on you. You been thinking about my cock all day and just couldn't help but touch yourself and think it was me, huh? But don't worry, babe, my cock will be all over you soon enough." Without warning, Dean pulls Gabriel up and bends him over the table. Gabriel lets out a yelp as he's man handled, wrists pinned above his head as Dean works at his own belt and zipper. The shorter man hears his husband's zipper and the movement of fabric. The feel of a leaky cock on Gabriel's ass is enough to elicit a moan from his lips. He can feel the heat through his panties before Dean pulls them down and grabs his ass with both hands.

 

"You've been bad, hm?" Dean says tauntingly. "Bad sluts need to be punished." Before Gabriel can reply, Dean pulls his right hand up and brings it down hard on Gabriel's ass. Gabriel half moans half yells at the sting. Dean's hand connects with his ass again and again, turning it a delicious shade of red.

 

"Do you think you've been punished enough, slut?" Dean asks licking a stripe up Gabriel's spine. Gabriel lets out a moan in response. Dean takes it as a no. He smacks his husband's ass three more times before relenting. The short haired man soothes his slut's ass, rubbing his hand in circles and whispering sweet things into Gabriel's ear.

 

"That's enough for today, eh?" Dean laughs sultrily, backing away from his husband.

 

"No!" Gabriel wines just as Dean starts to put himself back in his pants. "Need more. 'M hard, Dean, need your cock in me."

 

"Well...," Dean says tapping a finger on his chin. "You have been a good slut, and you _did_ ask so nicely... Alright, but if I come first you have to take care of yourself. Deal?" Dean pulls his pants and boxers down until they're pooled around his feet.

 

"Deal! Just need your thick cock." Gabriel bites back a moan as he feels Dean's controlling hands on his hips.

 

Dean spreads his husbands ass with both of his hands. The slick head of Dean's hard-on slides over Gabriel's entrance.

 

"Always such a good slut for me, huh?" Dean groans. Gabriel had jacked off less than an hour before Dean got home. He's still stretched just enough for Dean to slip his cock in while still being tight around it. With his legs spread and ass in the air, Gabriel can only imagine how hot he looks for Dean. He's never been one to consider himself sexy, but Gabriel thinks _anyone_ would look down right sultry in six inch, fire truck red heels. Dean's right. He is a good slut.

 

Dean pulls a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket, squeezing some onto his fingers and then running one over Gabriel's tight entrance. Gabriel lets out a breathy  _Oh,_ followed by short pants as Dean slides his index finger in. He works his slut's ass with one finger and pumps his cock with the other hand. When another finger is slipped into Gabriel's body, he feels his member give an encouraging twitch. Dean starts to scissor his fingers and feels Gabriel relax around him.

 

"So tight for me," Dean moans as he adds more lube to his fingers. "Just how I like it." Gabriel whines and pushes back onto Dean's fingers, wanting, needing, more. Dean finally pulls his slick fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock. Gabriel yelps and it turns into a guttural moan. Dean puts more lube in his hand and runs it along his cock, slicking it to the base. Dean starts out with small, shallow thrusts, letting his husband adjust to his size. About three inches are inside Gabriel when Dean starts thrusting harder.

 

"Want all of it," Gabriel says between breaths. Dean's hesitant, but slowly works himself all the way in. Once he has himself sheathed in his husband, Dean can feel the head of his cock hitting the edge of the table through Gabriel's stomach.

 

"God, can feel through you. 'D give anything to see the front of you," Dean breaths into Gabriel's hair. Gabriel lets a small moan escape his lips before pushing back into Dean's hips. Dean's need is suddenly peaked and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge.

 

"Need you," Dean moans. He pulls out to the head and slams back into Gabriel, over and over.

 

Dean fucks into Gabriel like his life is dependent on it. Gabriel can feel himself leaking pre-come onto the hardwood table under him, slicking him so he inches up the table. Dean notices, too, and clamps one hand in Gabriel's golden brown hair and _pulls._ Gabriel whimpers as he's pulled back hard onto Dean's thick, wet cock. The rough fabric of the skirt rubs against the head of Gabriel's cock and he knows he's close.

 

The tight heat of his husband's hole almost sends Dean over the edge. He can feel the head of his cock hitting Gabriel's sweet spot. If the sweat dripping off his hair isn't warning enough, Gabriel's moans are getting more desperate and high pitched. Dean's also emitting some rarely heard noises usually confined to the bedroom. He knows they're both close, but if Dean has anything to do with it, his little slut will come first.

 

"You look fuckin' perfect around my juicy cock," Dean whispers into Gabriel's ear.

 

"Fuck, Dean! I'm close!" Gabriel yells. "M-more, more, please!" Gabriel's almost sobbing. It would have broken Dean's heart if he wasn't so hell bent on fucking the brains out of the man below him. Dean pulls out to the head and angles his hips so when he does push back in, he hits home.

 

"D-Dean. Dean, Dean! Fuck, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me! Ah-fuck!" White streams shoot out of Gabriel's cock as he comes. His ass clenches around Dean and the latter loses it. His hips stutter and he sheaths himself in Gabriel, coming deep inside him. Dean lays breathlessly on top of his husband.

 

When Dean pulls out, his seed spills from Gabriel's hole.

 

"Ah," Gabriel says in a hushed tone looking over his shoulder. "Feels so good running down my thighs." Gabriel stands up and gasps again as the rest slips out. He bends down and pulls the panties up his legs before walking into the kitchen.

 

"Aren't you gonna clean yourself up?" Dean asks following Gabriel.

 

Gabriel turns around and smirks. "I have to make dinner, then after that we can try round two. I'll still be stretched and wet for you," Gabriel states with a wink. Dean's cock twitches in his pants.


	2. Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel Rape RolePlay  
> Trigger Warning: Rape

Sam pushed Gabriel through the motel door and slammed it behind them.

 

"Slow down there, Samsquatch. It was just a harmless prank. No one got hurt and everyone had a good laugh." Gabriel held up his hands in front of him. Sam shot him a bitchface and pretty much stalked towards him. The color left Gabriel's face as Sam stared him down, closing the distance between them. Gabe was still an archangel and could easily overpower the other man, but there was something hot about Sam taking control like Gabriel knew he would.

 

Sam was on him in a second, pinning him to the bed and attacking Gabriel's neck with his teeth and tongue.

 

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel breathed.

 

"Shut up," Sam growled. "Don't wanna hear you talk. Just wanna hear you whine." Sam bit down hard where Gabe's neck met his shoulder. The yell Gabriel let out turned into a moan as Sam soothed the red mark with his tongue. As soon as it started, it ended. Sam pulled away and got off of Gabriel. The shorter man laid on the bed and just breathed. He knew this wasn't over, he had to steel himself for what came next.

 

Sam undressed himself, almost painfully slowly. He was hard and there was already a wet patch on his jeans, and Gabriel spread out on the bed (even fully clothed) wasn't helping. Once Sam was naked, he pulled Gabriel's clothes off and went back to kissing his neck and collarbone.

 

"Sam," Gabriel said quietly, "You better just get on with it. There's no use in trying to avoid this or make it better." Gabriel sounded so sad that it made Sam's heart hurt. Sam would have stopped if Gabriel hadn't been acting. This was their routine, their act.

 

"Fine," Sam snapped. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube. Sam knew that Gabe was already prepped, but Sam couldn't help but drag out the pleasure. He slid one slick finger in and curled it, grazing Gabriel's prostate. The angel moaned and took a deep breath.

 

"You can start any time now,  whore ," Sam whispered into Gabe's ear. Gabriel whined and squirmed as Sam kept pressure on his sweet spot.

 

"Stop, please," Gabriel said with a broken voice. "Please, no. I-I don't want this." Gabe was good at sounding like he was in pain. Good at sounding like he really didn't want this, when in actuality, he desperately needed this.

 

"Don't think that's enough to get me to stop." Sam slipped another finger in and started to scissor. Gabriel put his hands on Sam's shoulders and tried to push him away, but to no avail. Sam grabbed Gabe's wrist's with his free hand and pinned them above the angel's head. There would be bruises there when this was all over.

 

Sam pushed another finger in, this time without any more lube. The pleasure Gabe felt out weighed the pain he was in.

 

"Sam, please!" Gabriel yelled. "Stop, stop! It hurts, please!" Gabriel knew that the more he pleaded, the faster Sam would get this over with.

 

"Shut up," Sam said as he violently shoved his fingers into Gabe. Sam pulled his fingers out and left Gabe spread out on the bed.

 

"Your tight hole looks so needy," Sam said in a low tone. "So needy for my thick cock." Sam grinned wickedly before sliding his cock into Gabriel's entrance in one swift motion, sheathing himself. Without warning, Sam pulled out to the head and rammed his cock back into Gabriel's tight hole. Gabriel wriggled under Sam and let out noises of discomfort and pain. Sam smiled and pistoned his hips. He could feel Gabe's hard length leaking pre-come on his stomach.

 

"Oh, don't act like you don't want this," Sam growled in Gabe's ear. "Your cock's hard and aching for this. Probably been thinking about this all day, huh? Pulled those stupid pranks just so I could come home and pound your little hole." Sam rolled them over so he was on his back. He grabbed Gabriel around the waist and sat up on the edge of the bed so Gabe's legs were wrapped around Sam's waist.

 

"No, please! I-I'll do anything!" Gabriel pleaded desperately. Sam grinned sinfully and lifted Gabriel up and slammed him down on his cock. Gabriel screamed and clutched Sam's shoulders for balance. Sam did this over and over until he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Gabriel had tears in his eyes and his face was flushed red.

 

“You gonna cry, whore? Huh?” Sam taunted. Gabriel’s face softened and his entrance tightened around Sam.

****

“Sam,” Gabe moaned.

 

“Ha. Knew you wanted this,” Sam said with a smirk. White streams of cum hit Gabriel and Sam’s stomachs, but Sam didn’t stop. Relentlessly, he pounded Gabe onto his cock until he saw stars. Sam came with a groan of Gabriel’s name and stopped lifting Gabe. They sat there like that, just breathing. Somewhere in the midst of their orgasms, tears began sliding down Gabe’s cheeks. Sam looked up and smiled, Gabriel smiled back. Gabe leaned in for a long, slow kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and started shallowly thrusting. Gabriel gasped and grabbed Sam’s bicep.

****  
Leaning his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, Sam smiled,still moving his hips. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. **  
**


	3. Mr. Lafitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denny Teacher/Student Roleplay

Dean leaned his elbows on Benny’s desk and smiled sweetly.

“You know I get good grades,” Dean said. “Can’t we let it slide just this  one time?” Dean leaned forward so his lips were only a few inches from Benny’s. “I’d do  anything to pass,” Dean whispered. Benny shut his eyes and tried to suppress a moan.

“Fine,” Benny said, opening his eyes. “I’ll give you an A, but because I’m doing this for you,  you have to do something for  me .”

“Anything.”

“Get on your knees,” Benny ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Dean mumbled as he walked around the desk and kneeled in front of Benny’s chair.

“What was that?” Benny questioned.

“I said, uh, yes, Mr. Lafitte,” Dean purred.

“That’s better.” Benny smiled and ran his hand through Dean’s short hair, mussing it even more. Dean leaned forward and mouthed Benny’s crotch, soaking the fabric through. Benny groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. Dean moved his hands up and undid Benny’s belt and zipper. The vampire’s cock pressed a hard outline against his boxers. Dean smiled and ran his tongue up Benny’s cock, stopping and taking the tip into his mouth through the fabric.

Benny gasped as Dean pulled his underwear down, cool air hitting his heated member. Dean kissed the tip and pumped his hand over the shaft, spreading his saliva. Blunt nails raked through Dean’s hair as his lips slid down the side of Benny’s erection, Dean’s tongue giving small licks here and there. Smiling, Dean backed up and pulled Benny’s shoes and socks off, followed by his pants and boxers.

“Tease,” Benny said. Dean smirked. This time Dean got right to work, taking in three inches on the first go. Benny moaned at the wet heat around his cock. He thrusted shallowly up into Dean’s pretty pink mouth. A trail of spit ran down Dean’s chin as he sucked in two more inches. Dean gripped Benny’s thigh as the thrusts became more erratic, faster and more needy.

“You look so pretty with me filling you up,” Benny said quietly. Dean worked his tongue against the underside of Benny’s cock, causing Benny to suck in a quick breath.

“Fuck,” Benny breathed. One more thrust and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes rolled back and closed as Benny thrust again and again, hitting the back of his throat. Dean hummed in his throat and that was it. Benny came with a groan of Dean’s name and his fingers tightened in the hunter’s hair.

Dean swallowed and pulled off with a satisfying pop. He smiled and crawled into Benny’s lap, jeans rubbing over Benny’s sensitive cock.

“How was that, Mr. Lafitte?” Dean asked. He kissed Benny with his wrecked lips.

“Fuckin’ perfect,” Benny mumbled against Dean’s mouth.


	4. Chain Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducifer Prostitution Roleplay/Bondage

Sometimes Lucifer just didn’t understand. Like he didn’t understand how coffee machines worked, or why children’s shows were so redundant. Now that Lucifer was human, things were different for him. Some things were easier, other things... not so much.

Like sex. Angel sex was amazing, Lucifer knew that, but human sex? He thought it was disgusting the first time Dean proposed that they should try it. Lucifer yelped and went off at Dean as soon as the human tried to stick a slicked finger in. Lucifer was okay with the kissing, and the touching, and the being naked, but penetration? No thanks.

But that was so long ago. Now, Lucifer thought human sex was just as good as angel sex. Now, he knew what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Dean inside him. Lucifer knew the sure fire way to get in Dean’s pants.

The bunker was big, but apparently not big enough for Sam to be in a different room when Lucifer walked in wearing black nylons, blood red heels, and panties to match. Lucifer had on shiny pink lipgloss and what looked suspiciously like eyeliner. There was also glitter in his hair and he carried a pair of handcuffs in one fist.

“Deeeaaan,” Lucifer singsonged when he walked into the main room of the bunker. Dean grunted a ‘What?’ but kept studying the book in his hands. Sam looked up and swallowed, and quickly looked away.

“Uh, Dean,” Sam stuttered, “I-I think Luce needs-uh, wants you-uh, Dean would you please just look at him?” Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, turning his body to face Lucifer. Dean’s mouth fell open when he caught sight of Lucifer.

“Shit...,” Dean breathed. Lucifer smiled. The blond walked towards Dean and straddled him, mouthing at his neck. Dean moved one hand to the back of Lucifer’s neck, and the other to his chest.

“Ahem,” Sam coughed. Lucifer stopped kissing Dean and smiled against his neck.

“There a problem, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.

“Could you guys, uh, do that somewhere else please?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said. There was a small click and Dean felt cold metal against his wrist. Lucifer stood and pulled Dean out of the chair. Gaining his balance, Dean followed the blond to their room. Once there, Lucifer pushed Dean onto the bed and barely got the door closed before he was on top of the hunter, working his belt loose.

“You forgetting something?” Dean laughed with a smirk. Lucifer looked up and furrowed his brows. Dean held up one wrist and dangled the cuff in front of Lucifer’s face. Forgetting Dean’s pants for the moment, Lucifer grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled the other one to the headboard and hooked the handcuffs through the bars.

“Much better,” Lucifer said. He licked into Dean’s mouth and sucked on his bottom lip, lightly running his teeth over it. Dean moaned into the kiss and pulled at the cuffs. Lucifer grinned and pulled away, going back to Dean’s pants. He pulled them down the to middle of Dean’s thighs and then pulled down the hunter’s underwear. Dean’s cock was already leaking beads of precome onto his stomach. Lucifer leaned down and licked up Dean’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth. Dean moaned and let his head fall back against the pillow.

Crawling up Dean’s body, Lucifer framed the hunter’s hips with his shins. The thin silk of the fallen angel’s panties rubbed over Dean’s cock, eliciting a small whimper.

“It’s okay, baby,” Lucifer whispered. He lifted himself off of Dean, kneeling over his torso. Hooking his thumbs in the panties and stockings, Lucifer pulled them down until they were around the middle of his thighs and over Dean’s stomach. Lucifer leaned over and pulled the lube out of the nightstand. He poured some over his fingers and reached behind himself. Lucifer gasped as he slipped one finger in. He pulled it in and out, then added a second finger. Pushing them half way in, Lucifer started to scissor.

By the third finger, Lucifer was hard and aching, needing Dean’s cock in him. Dean was just as hard, his cock straining over his stomach.

“Need you,” Dean gritted through his teeth.

“Just can’t wait, can you?” Lucifer laughed. He poured more lube in his palm and reached under him and slicked up Dean’s cock. Lucifer held Dean’s cock still and leaned back onto it. They moaned in unison as Dean was sheathed inside the fallen angel. The slick heat enveloped Dean with an edge of coldness.

Lucifer sat still, adjusting to the size. He shifted and the tip of Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt straight between Lucifer’s legs. The blond breathed out and balanced himself with his palms on Dean’s chest. Dean’s heart beat against Lucifer’s hand.

“Move,” Dean spat.

“Fuck,” Lucifer said breathily. He lifted his hips, savoring the sweet slide of skin. Dean moaned as the fallen angel sat back down on his cock. The hunter pulled at his restraints, wanting, needing, to touch Lucifer anyway he could. A groan escaped Dean’s lips as Lucifer rode him, the sound of skin hitting skin and heavy breathing filled the room.

The tight hole around Dean’s cock pulled him closer to the edge until he couldn’t take it anymore. Dean tried to hold on, hold back his orgasm. Then, Lucifer sat back down and circled his hips. That was what sent Dean over the edge.

“Lucifer!” Dean cried as he came deep in the fallen angel. Lucifer shuddered as the white streams filled him up, the constant pressure on his sweet spot making his cock throb. Lucifer wrapped one of his hands around his hard on. He pumped it once and ran his thumb over the slit before he was coming over Dean’s stomach. Lucifer moaned Dean’s name and leaned down to kiss Dean’s soft pink lips.

Lucifer sat back up, making Dean groan, and pulled off of the hunter’s softening cock. Cum slipped out of Lucifer’s hole and ran down his thigh. He shuddered at the slick feeling.

“You, uh, gonna untie me?” Dean asked.

“What?” Lucifer looked at Dean. “Oh, yeah.” He reached for the key on the nightstand and undid the handcuffs, throwing them back on the nightstand.

****  
Lucifer laid down on top of Dean, kissing his neck. Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. Dean pulled Lucifer up and kissed into his mouth. The kisses were slow and sweet as Lucifer ran one hand through Dean’s hair and moved the other to his hip. Dean cupped the back of Lucifer’s head and tightened his other arm around the blond’s waist.   



	5. Your Ass Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sastiel Virginity Roleplay/!kink
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, and that it took so long to update. Stage crew can be a bitch sometimes.

Sam thrust hard and fast into Castiel’s tight hole. Lube ran down the angel’s thigh and made him shiver.

“Fuck, Sam,” Cas moaned.

“Oh, don’t swear, Cas. Don’t like hearing that pretty mouth say such ugly words.” Sam grinned and bit Castiel’s neck. “Your virgin ass is so tight, Cas. God, you’re so hot. That pretty little hole taking my thick cock. Surprised you haven’t split in half yet.” Castiel moaned as Sam hit his prostate, pleasure shooting to his dick.

Castiel leaked precome onto the sheet below him as Sam dominated his ass. The sound of skin on skin filled the room along with

Sam’s breathy moans and Cas’ high pitched whimpers.

“Shit, you make such pretty noises, baby,” Sam whispered into the angel’s ear. The hunter nipped at Castiel’s neck and finally bit down on Cas’ shoulder. Heat pooled in Sam’s lower stomach and his thrusts became more erratic. Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel and pumped the angel’s cock. Castiel yelled as Sam’s hand dragged over the sensitive head of his hard cock, sliding precome over the shaft.

“Come,” Sam said, and Cas did. He went over the edge, white streams of cum spilling from his dick and over Sam’s hand. Sam moaned as Castiel tightened around him, wet heat to much for Sam. The hunter came with a shout and dug his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder, almost drawing blood.

Sam huffed and licked at the bruise forming on his angel’s shoulder. He pulled out, cum slipping from Castiel’s used hole. Cas groaned and rolled onto his back. Sam grinned and laid down next to him, wrapping the angel in his arms.

****  
“Not much a virgin anymore, huh?” Sam said and kissed Castiel’s forehead. Castiel hummed in agreement.


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wincest Daddy!kink

Dean moaned softly as he rode Sam’s cock at an unfaltering pace. Sam grinned and held onto Dean’s hips, guiding his brother.

 

“You like that, baby?” Sam breathed into Dean’s ear.

 

“Ah, yeah, yeah. Fuck, Daddy.” Dean moaned and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair. Dean’s touch was pure electricity, sending tendrils of lightning through Sam’s body. The younger Winchester groaned and flipped them over. He pulled one of Dean’s legs up to his chest and stilled, letting his older brother relax to fit Sam’s size. Dean began to squirm under Sam, constant pressure on his prostate.

 

“Sam, move,” Dean said.

 

“Not yet.” Dean screwed up his face in confusion, moving his hips and trying to find friction. Sam grabbed Dean’s hips, immobilizing him. Dean needed Sam to move.

 

“Need your cock, Daddy,” Dean said with a sweet face. “Need you to fill me up. W-want Daddy’s cum in my tight hole.” Dean flexed his ass and that drove Sam nearly crazy. He thrust once into Dean’s ass and stayed there, balls against Dean’s skin.

 

“What was that, baby boy?” Sam kissed Dean on the mouth, wet and sloppy.

 

“Fill me up, Daddy. Stretch my ass on your cock. Need Daddy’s dick in me.” Sam closed his eyes and thrust in and out of Dean’s tight heat. It was slow at first, but Sam felt the heat building in his stomach.

 

“Gonna come soon, baby boy,” Sam said as his thrusts became more erratic. “Need to hear your voice.” Sam framed his brother’s face with his forearms. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

“Fuck me harder, please, Sam, need your cum. Fill me up,” Dean whispered into Sam’s neck. Dean turned his head and stuck his face in Sam’s hair and smiled. “Fill me up, Daddy.”

 

“Fuck, Dean! Ah, Daddy!” Sam yelled as he came. He buried his face in Dean’s hair and thrust a few more times, ripping Dean’s orgasm out of him. Dean came with a groan of Sam’s name and tightened his grip on Sam’s hair.


	7. Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benstiel Watersports

“You want me to what?”

“Just... It doesn’t have to be a lot. Look... Oh, nevermind. This was a stupid idea.”

“Woah, hold on.” Benny caught Castiel’s wrist. “It’s not stupid, please don’t think it is. I wanna make you happy, and if this is how, then I’ll do it, sugar.” Benny smiled and pulled Cas down to straddle him. Cas smiled and kissed Benny sweetly.

“If you get... Uncomfortable, just tell me. We can stop any time. I want you to be happy as well,” Castiel said, kissing Benny again. Benny smiled against Castiel’s lips.

“Why don’t we get started?” Benny said. Cas nodded and slid off of Benny, getting to his knees. He unzipped the vampire’s pants and mouthed the outline of Benny’s cock. Benny bit his bottom lip. Castiel sucked Benny’s clothed tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

“Love you like this, sugar,” Benny said and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Cas hummed and pulled off Benny’s dick. The angel pulled the other man’s underwear down and sat back.

“You can, um, start any time,” Castiel said. He folded his hands in his lap. Benny nodded and took his cock into his hand. He stroked a few times and thumbed the slit. The vampire gasped and stood up.

“You sure, love?”

“Yes. You really can’t do anything wrong when doing something like this.” Castiel smiled and so did Benny.

“Here goes nothing,” Benny said. He lined his cock up with Cas’ mouth and let go. A stream of piss hit Cas’ lips and ran down his chin. It soaked through his shirt and ran over his erection. Cas’ cock twitched in his pants at the heat washing over it.

Castiel moaned, letting some liquid slip in. He quickly swallowed the piss and smiled. Benny’s stream lightened and he shook off his cock.

“So... How was it?” Benny asked.

“Amazing,” Castiel answered with a smile. He stood and leaned closer to Benny.

“May I,” the angel asked.

“Of course,” Benny answered. Castiel pressed his lips to Benny’s.

****  
  



	8. Come For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casifer Masturbation!kink

“Dammit,” Castiel said. He’d left his phone back in the motel room. He didn’t need it, really. It’s just that the Winchesters found it more socially acceptable to make a phone call than to pray in the middle of a restaurant or the library.

Castiel flew back to his motel room. He unlocked the door, but before he got it open, Castiel could already feel another presence in the room. Bracing himself, Castiel pulled his angel blade out and pushed the door open. His eyes fell on the bed.

Lucifer was spread eagle on Castiel’s bed, clothes scattered on the floor, hard cock in his hand. He panted quietly and slowly ran his hand over his leaking cock. It seemed that Lucifer had been on edge for a while, but Castiel had only been gone a few minutes.

Castiel watched as precome slicked Lucifer’s cock. Gasping quietly, Castiel quickly closed his mouth. Lucifer’s eyes opened slowly, his gaze trained on Castiel.

“Cas...,” Lucifer said breathily.

“L-Lucifer,” Castiel said, cheeks turning red. Lucifer smiled and sat up, hand still pumping his cock.

“Care to join?” Lucifer asked. Castiel swallowed and nodded. Lucifer motioned to the recliner near the bed, signaling for Cas to sit down. The brunet walked over to the table and shrugged out of his coat and kicked off his shoes, pulling down his slacks. Castiel sat down in the recliner and slowly pulled his cock out of his briefs, never breaking eye contact with Lucifer.

Lucifer bit his bottom lip, rubbing his thumb under the head of his cock, watching Castiel’s hands work. His eyes flicked to Castiel’s cock, already straining in his hands.

Castiel moaned as he stroked his cock. Arching his back, his eyes fluttered shut as he moved his hand. His chest heaved and his other hand grabbed at the arm of the chair.

“Lucifer,” Castiel goaned, head lolling to the side. Lucifer gasped and pumped faster. Castiel let go of himself and unbuttoned his shirt, cock pressed against his stomach.

“I... I’m going to...” Castiel whined in the back of his throat and moved his hand faster.

“Come for me,” Lucifer said quietly, Castiel almost not hearing him. But he did, and he came with a strangled cry of Lucifer’s name. Cum coated Castiel’s stomach and chest as he breathed, coming down from his high.

Lucifer watched Castiel come undone, losing himself as well.

“Cas... Cas, oh, fuck!” Lucifer came in his hand, sliding cum over his shaft. He fell back against the bed and ran his clean hand through his hair.

**  
**Castiel stood up on shaky legs, walking over to the bed and climbing next to Lucifer. He wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s hips and rested his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer tangled their fingers together and kissed Castiel’s forehead.


End file.
